Field
The present invention relates to a transparent display panel and a transparent display device including the same.
Description of the Related Art
As our information-oriented society progresses, demands for various types of display devices for displaying images are increasing. In the past, display devices such as a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display device, and an organic light emitting display device have been used.
As display devices continue to actively develop, designs that are different and diverse from existing ones are being demanded. For example, display devices which may enhance an aesthetic function and have multi-function for usage, such a transparent display device, have been considered.
As a method for increasing the transparency of a transparent display device, a change in the panel design may be considered. However, an emission size may be narrowed due to the changed panel design, resulting in lowered emission efficiency. As another method for increasing the transparency of a transparent display device, an increase in an emission size to improve the emission efficiency may be considered. In this case, however, the transparency may be lowered and the transparent display device may not function satisfactorily.
When a reflector is used for the transparent display device, a color filter substrate including a color filter layer is required to suppress the reflection of the reflector. Further, a process of bonding the color filter substrate to a substrate including a plurality of elements is required. In this case, high precision is required for the process of bonding the substrate including a plurality of elements and the color filter substrate, and the process can thus be complicated.
Therefore, a transparent display device with improved emission efficiency and transparency, and which is manufactured through a simple process, is desirable.